


The Naked Eye

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beginnings, Budding Love, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Aliens of London/World War Three. There are some phenomena that can only be seen with the naked eye.  The Doctor and Rose's relationship through three sets of eyes: Jackie, Mickey, and Harriet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Eye

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic posted in [Then There's Us](then-theres-us.livejournal.com) at LJ back in 2011.

**_Jackie_ **

For the past nineteen years the only constant in her life had been her daughter. In the year of her disappearance, Rose continued to be at the forefront of her mind. She suddenly came home one morning, casual as can be, as if she had just spent the night at Shireen's. When a man entered talking nonsense about twelve months instead of twelve hours, she immediately recognized that daft, but attractive, face. Her mind automatically jumped to different scenarios. Watching the two interact in h lounge while waiting for the P.C. to arrive, she ruled out kidnapping; her Rose was too stubborn to give into such nonsense like Stockholm Syndrome. After finding out that this so-called Doctor was an alien, Rose almost dying to save the world, and being left behind, she realised that the little girl who had more traits of Peter had grown up as _their_ daughter. After all, hadn't she once said she'd follow her Peter unto the ends of the Earth? Rose's world was just a little bigger, but one thing she was certain of was that Rose would follow the Doctor unto the ends of the universe. And beyond.

**_Mickey_ **

For a whole year he waited for her. That's not to say he wouldn't have taken an opportunity had it arisen, but he still would have waited, no matter what. Everyday, he waited for her. Everyday, he worried for her. He tried tracking her down via the Doctor, but all he could find was a trail of death. And he could tell no one. When he saw her just sitting there in her lounge, like it'd only been a few days, anger and relief were at the forefront of his mind. Smugness was also there when he told her that the Doctor had abandoned her. He was instantly deflated as she told him her new boyfriend was “better than that” and then the blue box had reappeared. Just spending less than an hour with them made him realise how well they already knew each other. In a way, he was relieved they'd only spent a few days with one another: if it had been the year it was for him and Jackie, he knew he wouldn't have any hope. As it was, he's sure he didn't stand a chance. It was in their eyes.

**_Harriet_ **

She'd been holding her tears since she'd witnessed that horrible death. No, since she realised her proposal wouldn't be heard, but one thing that...creature was right about was about priorities. She saw the man they called ‘the Doctor’ wanting to keep the girl she soon found was called Rose at his side and heard her confirm that he could help them, and it brought a relief to her. However, when she saw the conflict within his eyes over having to choose to save the world over her, she knew they wouldn't always be able to rely on him. Maybe someday they'd even have to save the world from the Doctor. But for now, she knew the world was safe in Rose's hands. And Rose within the Doctor's. They would take care of each other and the world, as long as they simply were.

Anyone who met them could see it.


End file.
